what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare (episode)
The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare was the seventh story in Season 39 of Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T Davies, directed by Joe Ahearne and featured Richard E. Grant as the Doctor and Anna Hope as Sandra Armstrong. This story is notable for being a clip show episode featuring abridged re-tellings of stories from each of the past nine Doctors. Synopsis The Doctor completes work on a play script that depicts his life and features many of his past associates in unintentionally offensive ways. Sandra realises that the Doctor may be going a little too far and decides to alter the novel based upon information she can find using the Doctor’s old Space-Time Visuliser. Plot To be added. Cast * The Doctor - Richard E. Grant * Commander Sandra Armstrong - Anna Hope Original Cast from An Unearthly Child * ''The Doctor'''' - William Hartnell'' * ''Ian Chesterton'''' - William Russell'' * ''Barbara Wright'''' - Jaqueline Hill'' * ''Susan Foreman'''' - Carole Ann Ford'' Original Cast from The Tomb of the Cybermen * ''The Doctor'''' - Patrick Troughton'' * ''Jamie McCrimmon'''' - Frazer Hines'' * ''Victoria Waterfield'''' - Deborah Watling'' * ''Toberman'''' - Roy Stewart'' * ''Professor'''' Parry - Aubery Richards'' * ''John Viner'''' - Cyril Shaps'' * ''Kaftan'''' - Shirley Cookin'' * ''Captain Hopper'''' - George Roubicek'' * ''Eric Kleig'''' - George Pastell'' * ''Cyber Controller'''' - Michael Kilgarriff'' Original Cast from The Green Death * ''The Doctor'''' - Jon Pertwee'' * ''Jo Grant'''' - Katy Manning'' * ''Brigadier'''' Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney'' * ''Sergeant'''' Benton - John Levine'' * ''Captain'''' Mike Yates - Richard Franklin'' * ''Cliff Jones'''' - Stewart Bevan'' * ''Stevens'''' - Jerome Wills'' * Voice of BOSS - John Dearth Original Cast from The Talons of Weng-Chiang * ''The Doctor'''' - Tom Baker'' * ''Leela'''' - Louise Jameson'' * ''Weng-Chiang'''' - Michael Spice'' * ''Mr Sin'''' - Deep Roy'' * ''Jago'''' - Christopher Benjamin'' * ''Professor'''' Litefoot - Trevor Baxter'' Original Cast from Planet of Fire * ''The Doctor'''' - Peter Davison'' * ''Turlough'''' - Mark Strickson'' * ''Peri Brown'''' - Nicola Bryant'' * ''Timanov'''' - Peter Wyngarde'' * ''The Master'''' - Anthony Ainley'' * ''Sorasta'''' - Barbara Shelley'' * Voice of Kamelion - Gerald Flood * ''Malkon'''' - Edward Highmore'' Original Cast from Timelash * ''The Doctor'''' - Colin Baker'' * ''Peri Brown'''' - Nicola Bryant'' * The Board - Robert Ashby * ''Tekker'''' - Paul Darrow'' * ''Mykros'''' - Eric Deacon'' * ''Vena'''' - Jeanne Crowley'' * ''Herbert'''' - David Chandler'' * ''Android'''' - Dean Hollingsworth'' Original Cast from Survival * ''The Doctor'''' - Sylvester McCoy'' * ''Ace'''' - Sophie Aldred'' * ''The Master'''' - Anthony Ainley'' * ''Paterson'''' - Julian Holloway'' * ''Karra'''' - Lisa Bowerman'' * ''Midge'''' - Will Barton'' * ''Shreela'''' - Sakuntala Ramanee'' * ''Derek'''' - David John'' Original Cast from Nightshade * ''The Doctor'''' - Richard Griffiths'' * ''Katie Tollinger'''' - Julia Sawalha'' * ''Henrick'''' - John Banks'' * to be added Original Cast from Don't Blink * ''The Doctor'''' - Paul McGann'' * to be added. MORE TO BE ADDED Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information Development * Pre-Production * Production To be added. Post-Production * Reaction * The story would have received negative reviews, being considered a lazy clip show with a lack of adventure. It would go on to be considered one of the worst Doctor Who stories in the shows history. Story Notes * Continuity * The device that The Doctor and Sandra used to watch The Doctor's past adventures was first seen in the First Doctor story The Chase. Home Video Releases * Category:Stories Category:Tenth Doctor stories Category:Ninth Doctor stories Category:Eighth Doctor stories Category:Seventh Doctor stories Category:Sixth Doctor stories Category:Fifth Doctor stories Category:Fourth Doctor stories Category:Third Doctor stories Category:Second Doctor stories Category:First Doctor stories Category:Multi-Doctor stories Category:Master Stories Category:Cyberman stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Stories Set Inside The TARDIS Category:Chapter Two Part III Stories